


Domestic Affairs

by kaicravessugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chuck but a new version, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Pekoyama Peko Are Siblings, M/M, not really but being safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugarr/pseuds/kaicravessugarr
Summary: Christmas Fic for the Ishimondo Secret Santa!!
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Domestic Affairs

Mondo never liked the winter time. He disliked the drop in temperature and the constant shivering, the way he’d have to wipe snow off his boots and bike, and the holidays that he spent alone after Daiya passed. Right now, however, he couldn’t help but love the cold and what it brought. 

Thanks to winter, christmas eve specifically, Taka was here, snuggled against his chest as Mondo carded his fingers through his short but surprisingly soft dark hair. It was one of the things Mondo did that, in Taka’s words, made him feel at ease, even in moments where the room was too loud and people were brushing against his shoulder, even when Taka had to cover his ears and shut his eyes to shut out all the sensations, even when Chihiro or Hina, or whoever he was with had to lead him out and Mondo would find them wherever they escaped to, Mondo’s touch, his comfort, never failed to ease him. It was one of the things Mondo grew to love about himself, his relationship and ability to ground and understand the other boy in ways neither of them had experienced before. If he were to put it simply, he loved Kiyotaka, and anything that kept him happy, even if it was his own flawed self, he still loved it. He loved Kiyotaka more than he could ever hate himself.

God he was such a sap, sitting here, still half asleep thinking these things while the other slept peacefully on his chest, not stirring a bit but subconsciously leaning into his touch, comforted by him even while sleeping.

_I love you. But you know that, don’t you?_

Taka stirred, shuffling and yawning as his eyelids fluttered, finally waking up and looking up at the other man with a dopey smile.

“Good morning my love.”

Why are you so fucking cute what the fuck.

“Morning baby.”

“What time is it?” He says as he yawns, snuggling closer to the other. “You’re up before me?”

“It’s about 9,” He responds, glancing over at the clock. “I just woke up, figured I'd let you sleep.”

“Didn’t we say we’d visit my sister today?”

“Yeah, but that’s not for a few more hours, plus you looked really cute sleeping.”

“Now you sound like a creep.”

“Oh shut up ya dickhead!!” He scolds, flicking Taka on the head while he laughs.

They stay in silence for a few more minutes, enjoying each others presence before Taka spoke up.

“I’m gonna go get ready,” He says, Mondo tightening his grip around him as he moved to stand. “Mondo.”

“A few more minutes,” He groans.

“Fine,” Kiyotaka responds, giving in surprisingly without a fight. “Only a few more minutes, I have things planned for today.”

He doesn’t question it, simply enjoying the extra time with his boyfriend.

As promised, they spend a few more minutes before getting up and ready for the day, Kiyotaka scolding his boyfriend for his attire (specifically his lack of suitable clothing for the winter time) before giving in.

“I don’t have any work to do today so we can head to your sisters whenever to drop off our gift.”

“Alright, sounds great,” Kiyotaka responds, clearly holding something back as he finishes putting on his clothes.

He’s no expert at this shit, but knowing Kiyotaka for almost 6 years now has definitely helped in reading when somethings up.

“Hey, Taka?”

“Yes Mondo?”

“Is that all?”

“Huh?”

“Is that all you need to tell me?”

“Oh, I suppose there is something else.”

“What’s up?”

“Well, seeing as it’s the holidays and we’re back on better terms…” Oh no, please don’t let this go where he thinks it’s going to go. “I wanted to see if you were okay with paying my father a visit.”

Mondo tenses up at the mention of Takaaki, the memories of the days Taka spent crying from all the neglect and pain his father brought him in his early years flashing through his head. Granted, after cutting him off in their third year and only reconnecting two years later after Takaaki tearfully called Mondo up begging to speak to his son, let’s just say things were somewhat getting better. Still, the memories the name brought Mondo made him want to punch a wall.

“You don’t have to accompany me. I suppose it’s unfair of me to ask that of you, but I'd still like to see him,” He continues, clear hesitance on his voice.

“Taka,” He mutters out, turning to the other who hung his head, hoping to not let his face be shown.

He takes in a deep breath, stepping forward and lifting his chin to face him. There’s so many protests he wants to argue in his mind, hell, the fact that he gave Takaaki a second thought, let alone willingly wanted to see him was only evidence of Taka’s kind and forgiving nature. The fact that Takaaki had ever thought of hurting someone so good hearted and loving made everything in him boil with anger. 

But this wasn’t about him, or how he felt, was it?

“We can visit him if you want, I don’t mind.”

Taka breaks out in a smile, and suddenly, all his anger disappears.

They arrive at Kuzuryuu’s house first, Taka carrying the gifts they’d gotten for his sister and her husband.

Fuyuhiko lets them in with a smile, Peko rushing over and pulling her brother into a sudden hug, quickly releasing and apologizing at the way he tensed up.

“We brought ya guys something,” Mondo motions to the gifts in Taka’s hands, handing the gift to each of them.

“Oi, you didn’t need to get me anything,” Fuyuhiko immediately remarks.

“Of course I did, you’re practically family after all!!” Kiyotaka responds loudly, Fuyuhiko rolling his eyes playfully at his brother in law.

“Eh, if you don’t want it i’ll happily take it back ya know.”

“Mondo!!”

“Alright alright, i’m sorry,” Fuyuhiko pipes in before anything else happens. “Thank you guys, we actually have something for you guys too, well, it’s more for Mondo I guess.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, I think Kiyotaka knows what it is, but you’re not allowed to open it till later on.”

“Oh!!” Taka responds excitedly, taking the gift from her hands a little too enthusiastically.

He has questions, but before he gets the chance, Kiyotaka insists Fuyuhiko open his gift, revealing the leather eyepatch with a dragon engraving that he had professionally made. Next, Peko opened her gift, a fluffy weighted blanket that Kiyotaka was sure his sister would love, and she did. 

They spend about an hour there, Kiyotaka talking up a storm to his sister while Mondo and Fuyuhiko simply enjoyed some tea and listened to the ramblings of their respective partners, glancing at each other once as if acknowledging their solidarity in adoring their spouses. At one point, Kiyotaka had told Peko about his plans to visit their father and Mondo watched the way Fuyuhiko tensed up, the same he always did, at the mention, Peko only nodding and telling him to greet their father for her. They leave thirty till noon, Kiyotaka stating that they need to stay out past noon in order for there to be enough time to commerce whatever surprise Kiyotaka had planned. 

“So, ya gonna give me a hint on what you got planned?!” Mondo shouted over the sounds of his bike, Taka tightening his hold around him as he responded.

“It’s just your christmas gift!! Chihiro and Leon are helping me as well!!”

“That ain't much of a hint!!”

“Well that’s all you’re getting so have fun with trying to guess!!”

At that, Mondo makes a sharp and abrupt turn, laughing at the scolding Taka shouted and enjoying the way his arms tightened around him.

The tension and anger from earlier returned as they drew closer to Taka’s childhood home, his breathing picking up as he remembered his highschool days where he drove through these streets to pick up the other after fights him and his father would have. 

His tension only grew as he parked his bike outside the house, looking to Taka as he removed his helmet.

“You’re sure you want to do this?” He asked as if Taka was making some big life changing decision.

The other simply nods.

“If you don’t want to come with me it’s-”

“Knock that off won’t ya? I already said i’d go, and like hell i’d leave you alone with him anyway.”

Taka let out a sigh.

“He’s not going to hurt me, Mondo.”

“How do I know that?”

“I suppose you don’t but, I trust him, he’s changed, both of us have grown and he’s trying to atone, I forgive him.”

“Trying to atone doesn’t change shit,” He snaps back.

He half expects Taka to bite back at his attitude, instead, he feels the other take his hand and let out a sigh.

“Look,” He begins. “I love you, and I know you’re just being protective, but i’m not the same highschooler I was, I can stand up for myself and he’s hardly the same man he was back then, i’m ready to move on and try to rebuild our relationship and I only hope you can support and believe in me.”

If it was anyone else, Mondo knows he’d fight those words but the way Taka speaks and cares makes him want to believe everything he’s saying; He’s inspiring and calculated, never says anything without believing in his words and that was how Taka got him to believe in himself years ago when he gave up, if Taka could believe in him and get him to believe in himself, he could also get Mondo to believe in him.

“Okay,” He begins, taking another breath. “I believe you, I support you, and I'm here for you, no matter what, alright?”

Taka nods, his thumb absentmindedly stroking the other’s hand before bringing Mondo’s hand to his lips and kissing it.

“Thank you.”

They step up to the door still holding hands, Taka ringing the bell once before it’s answered, Takaaki looking at them both wide eyed.

“Hello father,” Taka says, Mondo giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he glances between the two of them.

Suddenly, Takaaki breaks out in a smile, motioning the two of them in enthusiastically.  
\--------------------  
The visit went surprisingly well, the two of them catching up on what had happened over the years, Takaaki apologizing countless times for everything and even voicing his approval towards their relationship. By the end, Mondo didn’t feel as tense as before.

“So, that went well,” Mondo says after they bid their goodbyes, Taka shooting him a wide smile.

“It did, now, we should head home for your surprise.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.”  
\---------------------  
Chihiro and Leon were sucking face against their counter as they walked in the door to their home, Mondo bursting out in laughter as Taka scolded them for their PDA.

“Hey, we did everything you asked, we just needed to pass the time that’s all!!”

“Surely there are more productive ways to pass the time than such unwholesome activities!!”

“Okay okay we get it Taka,” Chihiro responds, their face red from embarrassment.

“Aaaaaanyway, we got all the stuff set up,” Leon adds, nodding to the comically large box that sat in their living room.

“Alright then,” Taka turns to him. “That’s your cue.”

“Wait, you want me to open it?”

“Yes.”

Without another word, he removes the lid to the box, pulling out the first item.

“A dog bed?”

Wait…

He looks around the room like an excited child, reaching into the box and pulling out an assortment of dog supplies before-

“Wait!!” Taka snaps, pulling out the gift Fuyuhiko and Peko had handed him earlier. “Open this now.”

Without hesitation he removed the lid of the small box to reveal a small dog collar. At second glance, it has the detailing of his jacket stitched on the sides, and on the tag…

Chuck The Maltese

He looks around the room again, turning back to the huge box that had an oddly shaped box at the bottom. Gently, he lifts it out, glancing inside when-

_Bark bark_

The noise completely startles him, almost dropping the carrier before Chihiro snatches it from him, opening the grated door to release the most adorable Maltese puppy.

“Oh. My. GOD.”

And maybe, just maybe, former Ultimate Biker Gang Leader Mondo Owada let out the most high pitched and girly squeal as the cutest puppy he’d ever seen scurried into his lap, jumping up and attempting to lick at his face.

“Oh my god, this, YOU-” He turns to Kiyotaka, who’s giggling at the sight, handing the puppy to Chihiro and pulling Taka into a passionate kiss. “You’re the absolute best, you know that?!”

“Hey, we helped too ya know!!” Leon snaps, quickly being shushed by Chihiro.

“I agree,” Taka says once he catches his breath again. “I couldn’t have done it without the two of them, I wanted to make this christmas truly special for you since it’s what you deserve.”

“Kiyotaka, god,” He wants to cry, genuinely ready to burst into tears but instead opts for kissing him again, ignoring Leon’s fake gags, as if they hadn’t walked in on the two of them doing this exact thing earlier. “I love you so much, ya know that?”

“I love you too…”

“Okay cut the sappiness!! Let’s appreciate how fucking adorable this puppy is,” Leon pipes in, holding Chuck like that one scene from the Lion King.

Mondo takes the puppy from his hold and hugs him close to his chest, Chuck letting out little barks as he licks Mondo’s face.

“He already likes you I see.”

“Hell yeah he does!!”

Years ago, Mondo hated the winter time for reasons he didn’t care to think about right now. Because right now, in this moment, as he played with an adorable puppy surrounded by the love of his life and his best friends, he decided he loved winter, all thanks to a very special someone (and maybe a cute puppy as well).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! Happy Holidays Ollie!!


End file.
